This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with components and component mounting structures.
Electronic devices include electrical components. Some electrical components such as integrated circuits can be mounted on printed circuit boards. Other electrical components such as vibrators serve more mechanical functions and may need to be mounted to sturdy support structures such as portions of a device housing.
Challenges arise when mounting electrical components in an electronic device. If care is not taken, electrical components may be inadequately secured within a device, which can make the device prone to mechanical failure. Components should also be mounted in a way that allows signals to be distributed to the component over reliable signal paths that are not excessively bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for mounting electronic components.